


Work on the Table

by EmeraldThief22



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Dominant!Charles, Fainting, Flavored Lube, Guess who's getting fucked this time?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Henry XD, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism, and the potential other ship of Henry/Sven, references to that one shitty movie, that charles most likely watched on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22
Summary: Toppat Henry! is back at it once more with trying to keep his clan under control after that last.. ahem, “meeting.” Charles is no help because he’s thinking about something else. (Compliant piece to "To Be His")
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Work on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnwether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnwether/gifts).



> So, as requested in the comments of my first story, I gift this work to Azuresinn because I really liked their prompt. I took it and ran away with it, lol. These drabbles might turn into a bigger story, so we'll see!

It’s already the next day after the infamous meeting.

Henry could hear the whispers of fellow members as he walked past them.

“Oh, I wish I could’ve caught it on camera.”

“Did you see the size of-?”

“Oh, I wish that were me.”

Henry did his best to ignore it. It wasn’t his fault that everyone was just super horny or whatever. Besides, he had somewhere else to be right now, so he might as well go on.

///

Charles was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday and how much it had an effect on him.

As he walked around the ship earlier, (Henry had given him access to most areas of the ship, but Sven usually guarded the door to the Records room) Charles kept hearing one word:

_Submissive_.

Charles could consider himself a submissive, but it wasn’t really what he wanted to be. If that’s how the clan was going to view him as one, well, he wanted to prove them wrong.

Charles sat up in bed, pondering to himself what it meant to be submissive and what it took to be dominant.

There _was_ that terrible movie about 50 shades of shit and how poorly it portrayed such a relationship. Charles didn’t consider that movie to be informative at all.

Contracts? A BDSM room? Creepy guys that stalk you?

Charles shook his head, huffing softly as he went to the shower. He could probably ask someone to look it up for him.

‘ _Maybe Burt could_?’ He thought as he stepped into the hot water and grinned.

Yes, that’s exactly what he could do!

///

It was about an hour before the next meeting. Henry felt anticipation for the meeting. They could talk about heists, stealing, and breaking the bank-

Screw that.

He didn’t want to talk about planning a heist or robbing a bank.

He wanted to fuck Charles again.

Speaking of Charles, where was he?

Henry considered an all call, but Charles suddenly appeared around the corner, looking flustered.

“H Hey, Henry!”

Henry eyed him suspiciously and Charles squirmed slightly under his gaze.

“Look, I, uh.. I wanted to surprise you with some information I’m willing to share. Can I discuss it at the meeting?”

Henry was surprised, but nodded.

“Great! I’ll see you in about 40 minutes!” Charles grinned, kissing his cheek as he took off down the hall, on the search for something.

Henry was still a bit curious about what Charles was up to and decided to follow him.

///

Charles knew he couldn’t access the internet from where he was in the air. The Toppats had their own wifi, but Charles didn’t know how to hack it.

He took out the flash drive from his pocket and stared at it carefully. He swiped it when Burt wasn’t looking, but he wasn’t sure what the files on it would contain.

The only way he could find out was by taking a device and loading the file on to it. If not, maybe he could convince Henry to let him see his helicopter once more.

Charles sighed as he placed the flash drive away and headed back to the main bedroom.

There, he contemplated about his feelings for Henry.

///

It was complicated, to say the least.

Charles had helped get Henry onboard the airship and next thing he knew, he was taken hostage after he tried crashing his helicopter as a last resort to get Henry back.

Of course, Charles survived, but this wasn’t what he had in mind when Henry offered to take him in as a pet. He didn’t know that Henry was planning to betray them all along. He should be upset, but he knew how he could get him back.

Charles accepted, but he knew the real stakes of this relationship. He could figure out a way off this ship if he could repair his helicopter.

That’s how the government was able to track him down. Charles could tell from the weak signals his headset would give off. That’s why he wore it at all times.

If the airship could be landed somewhere, that’s when the government could swoop in and save him.

///

It was going to be a while before Charles would be saved.

He laid on the bed once more, staring up at the ceiling.

He kinda, sorta, maybe liked Henry a little more now.

It’s only been a few months since Charles became Henry’s and their relationship only seemed to improve from the day they met.

Yesterday felt like something different.

Charles wasn’t sure what, but he knew something changed. Sure, they used to mess around when sharing a bed in the beginning, but now.. now things seemed to take a turn for the serious. He was a virgin until Henry took his virginity yesterday.

Henry was his first..

Charles gripped the bedsheets, cheeks flushing at the memory of yesterday.

That glint in Henry’s eyes when he kept saying how much he wanted Charles.

The way he made love to him over that table.

And especially the way he treated him after that night in bed again.

Damn, it was getting complicated in a hurry.

Charles knew he was doomed from the start. He loved Henry and he wanted Henry to love him back.

Charles sighed, cuddling the pillow nearby.

Well, it was time go to the board meeting. He could worry about this later. Determined, he got the flavored lube out of the drawer nearby and put it in his pocket inconspicuously. Then, he headed out the door.

///

Everyone was antsy as Charles and Henry walked through the door. Reginald fiddled with his golden necklace nervously. Were they actually going to be productive today?

He doubted it.

To his surprise, Henry began talking about regular board meeting stuff. He let out an audible sigh of relief until he felt a hand settling on his thigh.

He bit his lip, glancing to his Right Hand Man. He glared at him, trying to brush his hand away.

“Stop it. I’m trying to pay attention.”

Right grinned.

“You were so excited to come back here for _some_ reason. Does my touch really effect you that much?” He asked with a smirk as he pressed his hand _there_.

Reginald suppressed a whimper, hoping no one would notice his flushed cheeks.

“Please..” He mumbled in assent and Right knew what he wanted.

“As you wish.”

///

Henry finished the meeting and that’s when Charles stood up.

“I know I said I was willing to share some information, but it’s not the kind you had in mind.” He smiled, sitting in Henry’s chair. Everyone looked to one another, except for Reginald, who had his eyes tightly closed.

“Henry, why don’t you sit down?” Charles asked in a soft voice, patting his lap.

Henry was surprised.

The leader of the Toppat Clan wouldn’t be so willing to listen to a peasant, right?

Wait, of course he was.

Henry shivered as he felt all eyes on him, biting his lip and gripping the edge of the table as Charles eased his pants down.

Charles was saying something, but Henry couldn’t hear him as two fingers slicked with lube pressed against his hole. He let out a whine as Charles pressed his fingers there, not quite inserting them yet.

“Why don’t you beg for me, Henry? Beg for me in that sweet voice of yours..” Charles was saying pleasantly and Henry wanted to obey.

He didn’t want to deny Charles of anything.

“P Please, Charles.. I I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to walk!”

Charles smiled, sliding his fingers in roughly and curled it perfectly to hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

Henry cried out, resting his head in his elbows as Charles continued to fingerfuck him.

“Good boy..” Charles whispered, before taking his fingers out and pulled Henry closer to his face.

Henry was confused but then.. he felt Charles’s tongue lick his hole. He cried out, precome staining the front of his vest. His brain was short-circuiting and he could only feel the sensations of Charles’s hot tongue inside him.

That talented tongue..

If he could die in a good way, he would want to die of pleasure.

His orgasm was rapidly approaching, but Charles wasn’t going to give him what he wanted just yet. He pulled away, smirking at the mess that was Henry against the table.

“You taste so good..” He whispered and Henry was soon sitting in Charles’s lap, his cock buried deep inside him.

Henry was facing his fellow Toppats. A lot of them were watching him and he shut his eyes, flustered and amazed at how turned on he was.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Kneeling in front of him was Sven, a young lad who wanted nothing more than to be noticed.

“Y You don’t want to stain that lovely outfit of yours..” He stuttered, tipping his hat back so he could envelope Henry’s cock in his mouth easily.

Henry wanted to scream, but he couldn’t.

Charles was fucking him hard and fast, his hand covering Henry’s mouth.

Sven was taking his cock so eagerly..

Henry felt the intensity of his orgasm hit him like a wall and he drifted out of consciousness.

///

Reginald cried out the same time Henry did when Right took him in his mouth. Right was sucking his cock so eagerly, so eager to taste him. Reginald whimpered as he came down his throat, gripping the back of his head to hold him in place.

Right swallowed it all, smirking up at his lover.

“That was hot.”

Reginald wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes quickly.

“I It was..” He whispered shakily, adjusting his clothes.

///

“I I didn’t mean to overstimulate him!” Charles begged to the doctor, who merely rolled her eyes as she examined the conquered Toppat Clan leader. Henry was passed out on the hospital bed and she tsked, handing Charles a pamphlet.

“Please read this the next time before you.. engage in similar activities to this.”

Charles gulped nervously as he looked at the pamphlet in his hand.

“7 reasons why a person might faint after an orgasm. Reason one, Vasovagal Syncope.” Charles sighed and educated himself on this topic.

///

It was well into the night when Henry woke up, feeling cleaned and refreshed. He looked over to Charles, who was sitting up and reading a book.

“W What happened?” He croaked and Charles looked at him in surprise before rubbing his neck, ashamed.

“I may have overstimulated you to the point where you passed out..” He mumbled and Henry pulled him in his arms.

“Don’t worry about it. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Henry reassured him, smiling slightly at Charles.

“Although, we might want to talk more about this so it doesn’t happen again.”

Charles nodded, wrapping his arms around Henry tightly.

“If you’re sure.”

“Of course I am. What happened after I passed out?”

“Well, I came inside you and Sven came on the floor. He cleaned it up himself..” Charles bit his lip, still remembering Sven on his hands and knees, licking his ‘mess’ up.

Henry shivered at the imagery and his arms tightened around Charles.

“Wow..”

“And then after that, Reginald was convinced I had done _something_ to you and I was almost held a gunpoint when Burt stepped in and explained what happened in medical terms. I was so grateful he helped with that!”

Henry smiled at Charles fondly.

“And who carried me to the hospital wing?”

“I I did.” Charles smiled.

“I think you should sleep now.” Henry said, kissing his cheek.

Charles laughed softly, smiling as he cuddled closer to Henry.

“Alright. Night, Henry. Love you.”

Henry felt his heart beat faster as he pulled Charles to his chest.

“I I.. love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* I do love me some Dominant! Charles. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
